


hold your hair in deep devotion

by blueberrynikiforovv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I guess????, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, also background victuuri whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrynikiforovv/pseuds/blueberrynikiforovv
Summary: Otabek's hand must have moved on its own, but it ended up caressing Yuri's hair as his other arm settled down around his waist. He was surprised Yuri didn't make any effort to move or push him away, and instead hugged him ever tighter."Now this is a surprise..." Otabek said."I don't want to move away, though."Otabek smiled. "I don't want to, either."





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is totally unrelated to the story but i was in a rush You See,,,  
> also unbeta'd so sry for any mistakes

Yuri woke up later than usual. He would be free for the day so he decided to sleep more than usual, maybe try sleeping around 8 hours that night instead of his usual 5 hours.

He rubbed his eyes and squinted as he tried to find his phone under his pillows. When he found it, he unlocked it and checked the hour and date. It was around 11 AM and the date was...

March 1st.

It wasn't as late as he thought it was, so he relaxed on his bed and as he was about to lock his phone to sleep a few extra minutes his phone vibrated and heard the whistling sound his phone made when he received a new message. He was about to get angry until he saw who had sent it.

It was Otabek. He relaxed again as he opened the message to see what it said.

> _So, uh. It's your birthday today so, uh..._  
> _Happy birthday, Yura._

Yuri smiled as he read the text. It felt nice to see Otabek's birthday wishes first thing in the morning. Sure, his fans probably sent him those the minute it was March 1st, they always did, but it felt better coming from his friend.

He decided to write his response.

> Woah, thank you. It's nice too see this first thing in the morning.

Now he planned to get up and go have breakfast or take a shower, now that he wasn't sleepy anymore.

A new message appeared on Yuri's screen.

> _I bought you a little something. It's like a birthday present._  
> oh shit that sounds Great  
> Are you doing anything today?  
> _Not really, wanna hang out?_  
> Yeah that was I was going to ask you  
> _Are Victor and Yuuri going to organize a cute little party for birthday boy?_  
> Yikes I hope not.  
> They're in Japan so they're not here this year.  
> But uh, Yakov and Lilia wanted to bake me my grandpa's cake recipe so I can't be back too late. _  
> Aren't you going to see him?_  
> He'll come over on the weekend.  
> _Oh good_  
> So...  
> At your place or mine?  
> _I would prefer yours, I don't want bday boy to have to take like an hour to walk here._  
> I mean I don't mind it. At least at your place I don't have to """""control my lenguage""""" as I have to do here so uh  
> _Ok, if you want to it's okay. I'm gonna have to clean up here though._  
> You gotta keep your house clean for me  
> _Anything for bday boy, right?_

Yuri chuckled as he saw the message. As he thought of a response he heard somebody knocking his bedroom door, it was Lilia.

"Yuri, come have breakfast." she said. Only once was enough for Yuri to comply, but first he wrote a response to Otabek and left his phone charging.

> I'm gonna have breakfast now. At your place at 2?  
> _Sounds good to me._

Yuri decided to fix his messy hair a little bit as he stood up from his bed and walk to the door.  
He walked in direction to the table, and he saw a cup of warm tea and a sandwich were in the spot he usually ate in.

Lilia was cleaning an empty cup and a plate near the table. "And Yakov?" Yuri asked.

"He went to do some things. He went out before you woke up, and he should be back soon." the woman said.

"Lilia, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can I hang out with a friend today?"

"Do I know him? Is it the boy with the ugly undercut, around your height that you usually talk to when you practice together?"

"Yeah, it's him. Can I go to his house today?"

"If you tidy your room before you go, then you can. But you have to be back before seven."

"I will, don't worry." Yuri said as he walked to his seat on the table.

"He's not a bad influence, is he?"

"Regardless of what he may look like, he's a good guy."

"I hope you have a decent enough taste for friends. But I want to meet him myself, so try to make him come here soon for that."

"I will."

"Good. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Yes, ma'am..."

Yuri ate his breakfast quickly, as usual, as Lilia cleaned the house without rest.

When he was done with it, he walked to his room to tidy it. Ever since he lived with Lilia and Yakov he had to get used to house responsabilities, such as doing the dishes, cooking his own food, cleaning his room and trying not to make a mess. But now, after a few months, he finally got the hand of it, even managing to do it before Lilia told him to.

As he was done with that, he called the woman to go see the room and see for herself if the room was clean enough. It was, so she gave Yuri the permission he wanted.

He still had a little time before he had to take a shower, change his clothes and prepare to go to Otabek's house, so he spent it on his phone, looking at his fans' birthday wishes, pictures they took of him with filters and birthday related stickers and a few video edits here and there. Yuri usually cringed when he saw fan content related to him, but the birthday ones were always really sweet.

His phone started vibrating and showed that Victor was calling him. Yuri sighed.

"Yurio! Happy birthday! You just turned sixteen, right?" Victor said happily, almost screaming to his ear.

"Uh-, thanks. And yeah."

"Yuuri is also here, he also wants to talk to you!" Victor passed the phone to his fiancé, mumbling things that Yuri couldn't understand well. Then he heard Yuuri's voice speak.

"Yurio, happy birthday! You've grown up so much, I can't believe you're sixteen now." Yuuri said.

"You saw me last week."

"But last week you were still fifteen, you were still a child! Now you're just a slightly older child." Victor interrupted.

"I'm not a child." Yuri said, slightly annoyed. Well, not 'slightly'.

"Yes, you are. To me, you're still a baby, at least."

"I'm happy that I still remain my hair and I'm not balding because I'm almost thirty like you."

Yuri heard a loud sound, as if the phone had been dropped.

"Yurio!" Yuuri said from the phone. "You just killed Victor!"

"We didn't raise you to make fun of my hairline!" Victor yelled, sounding like he was far away from the phone.

"Your hairline it's just begging to be made fun of. You didn't even raise me in the first place, what's your point?"

"I did find a lot of your hair on the shower, though..." Yuuri said, also sounding far away from the phone, most likely talking to Victor.

"But that was your fault!"

"I'M LEAVING BYE." Yuri said loudly as he hung up.

Just as he thought he could finally relax he noticed that he had unread messages from other skaters.

A couple of messages from Georgi, six from Mila, two from JJ -why hadn't Yuri block him yet?- and the rest were other random skaters.

He was happy to receive birthday wishes and validation from other people, but he was too lazy to read them.

He checked the clock, it was 12:45, time to take a quick shower and prepare to go to Otabek's house.

Or crib, as Yuri also liked to call it.

He left his phone charging again, why did his battery last so little? It was already 70%.

After showering, it was time to choose his clothes from his massive closet filled with clothes that looked like they were all from Hot Topic. He decided to go with just his favorite black jeans and a loose black shirt with a red kitty silhouette on the front side. Yuri claimed it to be as badass as it was adorable.

He heard Lilia's instructions one last time and walked out the door, starting the music on his phone and putting his dark red earbuds. He had his breakfast late, so he didn't feel like eating lunch before going.

Yeah, he looked like an edgy teenager −which he was− and he was secretly dying from the combination of back clothing and a little bit of heat, but he felt good.

The trip to Otabek's house left him exhausted, but the moment he was in front of the kazakh's door he felt like he had just recharged and felt like he hadn't just walked half an hour to get there.

He knocked the door and it opened a few seconds later, and Otabek was there.

"Hi." Otabek said with a monotone tone

"Is that the only thing you're going to say?" Yuri chuckled.

"Okay. Hi, birthday boy." he kept the monotone voice.

"That's better."

Yuri stepped into the house −crib− and settled on his usual place of the sofa. Some good manners would be nice.

"Do you wanna drink something? I only have some water and soda, I can't let you drink alcohol."

"Huh, why? Soda it's boring and fattening."

"Then I'm giving you water."

"Uh... You have mineral water?"

"Yeah."

"Then I want that."

"Understood, birthday boy."

"It's my birthday, try not to make me cringe."

"You cringe with everything, Yuri."

"... Well, yeah."

Yuri saw Otabek as he walked to the kitchen. He relaxed on the pillows of the sofa as if it was his own house. Yup, good manners are needed.

Otabek came back with a glass of mineral water and a can of beer.

"If you meant I couldn't drink because of your country's drinking laws, then why are you drinking beer?"

"Because I wanted some."

"Then why can't I have some?"

"You're sixteen. And live with Lilia, if she finds out I would be castrated."

"The first point was bullshit."

"To me it isn't. I still can't get used to Russia's laws."

"That explains a lot. Can you at least let me drink a sip?"

"Only one. And won't it be too strong for you?"

"I accidentally drank vodka from my grandpa's glass when I was 9 thinking it was water." Yuri sounded proud of his experience.

"That's really relevant." Otabek said with a sarcastic tone.

"It is!"

Otabek sat next to Yuuri with his can of beer, and let Yuri take a small sip of it.

"I want more." The blond said.

"No, you don't." Otabek answered.

Yuri pouted.

They kept talking, they talked about many things, from figure skating stuff to cats, from music to social media things that Otabek had no idea of.

Otabek just smiled as he heard Yuri talk, him being the one that led the conversation and talked the most. He sighed without noticing, he looked at him...

_Lovingly_

... To say the least.

Yuri noticed that, and stopped talking for a little bit.

"Uh, did I say something wrong or...?" he sounded genuinely worried, something not many people had the pleasure of hearing.

Otabek went back to reality and shook his head a little bit. "No, no. It's nothing."

They both kept quiet for a few seconds, only looking at each other without reacting.

Yuri decided to break the silence. "Can I... take another sip of your beer?"

"Only one more." Otabek said as he passed the beer to Yuri, their hands touching for a short moment, but enough for Otabek to notice and move his hand away quickly. Yuri didn't notice.

"Don't worry."

Otabek stood up. "I have to give you my present, wait here. And don't drink my whole beer."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Yuri chuckled again.

Otabek walked to one of the rooms of his house and walked out quickly with a big box on his hands.

It was a pretty big box, Otabek could barely hold it with his big hands.

Yuri could not hide the surprised look on his face. "What do you got there?"

"Your present."

Now Yuri had the expression of an excited puppy. Or excited kitty. His eyes were sparkling, his cheeks had a cute pink color to them and his lips formed a slight, adorable smile. He looked adorable.

Otabek blushed slightly as he moved closer to Yuri and gave him the box. "Here you go, birthday boy."

"Woah, this is amazing!" Yuri said. "Can I open it?"

Otabek gulped. "Go ahead."

Yuri started opening the box carefully, ripping the tape that held it together with his nails.

Inside of the box was a big... something covered in some sort of wrap. Yuri took the light 'something' in his hands and quickly unwrapped the gift, which was easy considering it was messily wrapped with only a long piece of whatever it was around it.

Yuri noticed that Otabek wasn't looking at him, and stared into the side instead. Yuri decided to ask him what was wrong after he was done with his gift.

His eyes opened even more as he saw the gift. It was a cheesy-as-fuck sort of gift, but Yuri came to love it anyways.

It was a really big random kitty plushie, it was very squishy, like a pillow. It was adorable as fuck.

"Sorry it's so cheesy and cliché. But that cat is cute, so I thought you would like it." Otabek said.

Yuri usually thought those type of gifts were the whitest 12-year-old thing ever, but seeing it come from Otabek made kitty gifts 150% better.

Yuri slowly walked to Otabek, leaving the plushie in the sofa and stood in front of Otabek.

Otabek was getting worried, and he was about to say something but he was interrupted as Yuri hugged him tightly. Otabek knew Yuri wasn't used to hugging people other than his grandpa, and it was their first hug ever; Otabek was happy to notice that Yuri's were the warmest and adorable hugs ever.

Since they were around the same height, Yuri ended up with his head hidden between his neck and his shoulder.

"Yuri..?" Otabek still sounded worried.

"Thank you."

"It's... just a plushie..."

"Yeah, but... It's a cat plushie. I love it." Yuri sighed, making Otabek shiver slightly. "And it's your present, so it's even better."

Otabek's hand must have moved on its own, but it ended up caressing Yuri's hair as his other arm settled down around his waist. He was surprised Yuri didn't make any effort to move or push him away, and instead hugged him ever tighter.

"Now this is a surprise..." Otabek said.

"I don't want to move away, though."

Otabek smiled. "I don't want to, either."

Otabek did not even notice or know what was going through his head when his body acted on its own again and kissed the top of Yuri's head.

They both paralized as reality hit them. 

Yuri decided to move away from the hug, his hair covering part of his face, but even so the blush on it was obvious.

The blush on Otabek's was also obvious.

"I..." Otabek wanted to say something, but he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Did you mean it or...?" Yuri said first.

"It was in the heat of the moment, I..."

Yuri was looking down. "Oh, that explains a lot."

Otabek moved closer to Yuri. "That doesn't mean I disliked doing it..."

It was so strange to see such a quiet Yuri. Otabek had expected to see him react badly, give him a weirded-out expression or just run away. 

But he was certainly proud of that sight.

Yuri moved closer to Otabek as he was deep in thought, and without thinking twice, he kissed him, soft and quick.

It was just a peck kiss, but that didn't take away the meaning that Yuri gave to it that Otabek understood at the moment their lips touched.

"Yuri, do you really...?"

"Sorry, I really wanted to do that..." Yuri said.

Otabek's face softened as he heard that, and caressed Yuri's hair again. "It's okay, I'll let you do it anytime you want."

"Really?" Yuri's face lit up, his blush wasn't as obvious as before, but it was still there.

"Yeah, it was sweet."

"If that's the case, can I do it again?"

"Sure thing."

Sure, a straight up confession would have worked out better, not as awkward and more straightforward, but they both managed to make each other understand their feelings without even saying it. 

They would talk it over later.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter  
>  i was dying to write this imsorry


End file.
